Wartość godziny
by Weitarou
Summary: Godzina wolności kosztuje, a cena czasami bywa naprawdę wysoka. Yandere!AoKaga, przepraszam że żyję, oneshot dla Kiri.


Powrót do domu dla większości ludzi kojarzony jest z wolnością i odpoczynkiem od pracy lub szkoły, a dom był przestrzenią gwarantującą bezpieczeństwo, przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu. Momentami Kagami czuł, że to "bezpieczeństwo" z dnia na dzień przytłacza go coraz bardziej, a pełna swoboda była czymś praktycznie nieosiągalnym. Kto to widział, żeby we własnym domu nie mógł wykonać telefonu bez zgody drugiej strony? Ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi i od razu ruszył w kierunku salonu, w drodze zerkając przelotnie w stronę kuchni. Irytujące ssanie w jego żołądku niewątpliwie było oznaką głodu, ale w tej chwili miał do zrobienia coś zdecydowanie ważniejszego niż zapełnienie pustego żołądka. Rzecz którą planował zrobić wymagała od niego natychmiastowej realizacji, nie mógł pozwolić sobie na utratę chociażby kilku minut. Wspiął się na palce i sięgnął za szafkę, wyjmując schowaną tam komórkę.

Odkąd Aomine zagroził zadeptaniem jego własności, pilnował się jak tylko mógł i chował go przed czujnym spojrzeniem szafirowych oczu. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego tak bardzo nie chciał mu pozwolić na rozmowę z kimś innym niż on sam, stawał się bardzo drażliwy kiedy Kagami schodził na ten temat. Dlatego właśnie korzystał z nielicznych okazji, kiedy przychodził do domu godzinę wcześniej niż on i mógł śmiało ją wykorzystać na rozmowę z kimś innym, w pracy i w domu praktycznie zawsze byli blisko siebie, a ta godzina była jedyną, kiedy byli rozdzieleni. Godzina swobody.

Usiadł na krześle przy małym stoliku i oparł się o nie wygodnie, z cichym westchnięciem włączając urządzenie. Kilka sekund później na ekranie pojawiła się lista kontaktów i osoba do której zamierzał napisać była jedną z pierwszych na jego liście. Otworzył nową wiadomość i machinalnie nacisnął kilka klawiszy, wystukując pierwsze słowa. Kiedy tak siedział z wzrokiem wlepionym w telefon, całe otoczenie momentalnie przestało mieć dla niego jakiekolwiek znaczenie, w głowie miał tylko słowa, które zamierzał przenieść do wiadomości i ostrzeżenie o limicie czasowym. Trzymał się tylko tych dwóch rzeczy, wierzył w nie, nie dopuszczając do siebie bodźców z zewnątrz. Nawet nie brał pod uwagę możliwości, że Aomine mógł przecież wrócić wcześniej…

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dopiero krótki zgrzyt w zamku, w panice zerwał się na równe nogi ale było już za późno. Drzwi otworzyły się, wpuszczając do środka dym papierosowy, zalegający często na klatkach schodowych i stanął w nich Aomine, z kurtką luźno przewieszoną przez ramię. Z początku nie zauważył nienaturalnej postawy Kagamiego, bez pośpiechu wszedł do domu i postąpił ku niemu kilka kroków.

- Hej Kagami, wróciłem wcze...- słowa zamierają w jego ustach, kiedy zauważa telefon w jego dłoni. Po krótkiej wymianie spojrzeń Kagami już wie, że może liczyć na powtórkę z rozrywki, czyli na awanturę po której przeproszą się w łóżku. Nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo się wtedy mylił.

_Dlaczego rozmawiasz z kimś innym, skoro masz mnie?_

* * *

Kise siedział przy stole i niecierpliwie bębnił paznokciami o pieczołowicie wypucowany blat. Stanowiło to dla niego swoisty rytuał, który powtarzał dzień w dzień już od dwóch miesięcy. Odkąd udało mu się wydębić od Kagamiego jego numer telefonu, każdego wieczora z utęsknieniem wyczekiwał na kolejną wiadomość. Ich przyjaźń rozwinęła się głównie dzięki Kuroko, który przez jakiś czas stanowił ich łącznik, podobnie było również w przypadku Aomine, który jak wynikało z ich rozmowy, od czasu do czasu pomieszkiwał u Kagamiego, kiedy nie był zajęty pracą.

Rozmawiali codziennie około dwudziestej wieczorem, kiedy obaj byli już po pracy i mogli odprężyć się przy telefonie, a godzinę później ich rozmowa zwykle dobiegała końca, bo przychodził Aomine i Kagami dość gęsto się tłumaczył, dlaczego nie może więcej rozmawiać. Po kilku takich wymówkach już przywykł, że ich pogaduszki zwykle trwały nie więcej niż godzinę i były prowadzone tylko za pomocą wiadomości tekstowych, bo jak stwierdził Kagami, wolał pisać niż rozmawiać. Kise szczerze w to wątpił, bo Kagami nie był milczącym typem a wyglądał raczej na takiego co miał spore problemy z posługiwaniem się telefonem w ten sposób. Zachowanie czerwonowłosego wydało mu się podejrzane, ale wolał nie brnąć w to głębiej i po prostu zaakceptował ten stan rzeczy.

Dźwięk, jaki wytwarzały palce Kise nie był w stanie całkowicie zagłuszyć dźwięku nadchodzącej wiadomości, więc blondyn nie martwił się tym, że jakimś cudem go przegapi. Kilka minut po godzinie dwudziestej poderwał się lekko w krześle i od razu sięgnął po telefon, który w tym momencie zawibrował i ekran zalśnił niebieskobiałym światłem.

_21/05/2014, 20:05 _

_Od: Kagamicchi_

_Pomóż mi._

Z jego twarzy momentalnie zniknął uśmiech a pojawiło się zaniepokojenie. Przeczytał wiadomość jeszcze raz i zmarszczył brwi, nerwowo zagryzając wargę. To jakiś żart? Ale…Kagami i żarty?

_Coś się stało? Gdzie jesteś?_ - napisał, a ledwie pół minuty po zapytaniu otrzymał odpowiedź. Wzbogaconą jedynie o dwa słowa.

_21/04/2014, 20:07_

_Od: Kagamicchi_

_U siebie. Pomóż mi._

Kise przełknął nerwowo ślinę i odsunął od siebie telefon, czując niepokojący ciężar w okolicy żołądka. To wszystko wydawało mu się dziwne, bardzo dziwne, ale Kagami nie był osobą, która robiłaby sobie żarty z takich rzeczy. Może rzeczywiście potrzebował pomocy, ale dlaczego akurat od niego? Co takiego mogło się stać, że teraz musiał prosić kogoś o pomoc?

Spojrzał za okno. W zasadzie było już ciemno, ale jaki miał wybór? Miał udawać, że nie zobaczył żadnej z jego wiadomości? Nie był odważny, ale w takiej sytuacji wypadało sprawdzić, czy nie działa mu się krzywda. Co prawda nie pisał, co konkretnie wydarzyło się w jego domu, może Kuroko znowu przyprowadził swojego psa przez co Kagami nie mógł się ruszyć? Kise miał nadzieję, że chodziło mu właśnie o coś takiego.

Zaraz będę, zostań tam gdzie jesteś.

I wyszedł z domu, nie mając pojęcia, że od tej chwili wszystko już szło zgodnie z planem.

* * *

Wszystko pozornie wydawało się dokładnie takie samo jak wtedy, kiedy był tam ostatni raz. Oczywiście pomijając nienaturalną ciszę, wiszącą w powietrzu jak dym, którego zapach wciąż zatruwał korytarze bloku. Kise zignorował złe przeczucie i wszedł na kolejne piętro, stopniowo zbliżając się do celu. Z kwaśną miną wdychał smród papierosów, ledwo powstrzymując się od zatkania nosa palcami. Nienawidził tego odkąd tylko pamiętał, wiele osób z jego pracy paliło to świństwo i wielokrotnie był zmuszony oddychać tym samym powietrzem co oni.

Wspiął się po ostatnich stopniach i po chwili był już pod drzwiami mieszkania Kagamiego. Westchnął cicho i uniósł pięść, lekko dotykając nią drewna. Zapukał raz - żadnego odzewu z drugiej strony drzwi. Odczekał kilka sekund i zapukał raz jeszcze, jednocześnie zadając pytanie:

- Kagamicchi? Jesteś tam? - zawołał, jeszcze kilka razy uderzając pięścią w barierę dzielącą go od jego celu.

Pod wpływem impulsu zacisnął dłoń na klamce i pociągnął za nią, krzywiąc się machinalnie. Drzwi powinny być zamknięte, a te otworzyły się z przeciągłym skrzypnięciem, którego zupełnie nie zapamiętał z poprzedniej wizyty. Od tamtej pory minęło zaledwie pół roku, jak mógł nie zapamiętać tak istotnego szczegółu? Może sprawiła to nieuwaga, a może niepokój, który właśnie odczuwał. Dlaczego drzwi były otwarte? Cisza była i na zewnątrz i w środku, ale dopiero w pomieszczeniu w pełni to odczuł. Powietrze było ciężkie od napięcia ale nie widział osób, które mogły je powodować.

- Kagamicchi? - powtórzył, tym razem głośniej. Półmrok w pomieszczeniu zdawał się przejaśniać z każdym jego krokiem, głównym źródłem światła w pomieszczeniu była lampa i oświetlała twarz...

Kise wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk i zakrył usta dłonią. Kagami siedział na środku pokoju centralnie pod lampą, z głową odchyloną w stronę źródła światła. Jego skroń pokrywała skorupa zaschniętej krwi, a oplatające go więzy podtrzymywały ciało, luźno wiszące na krześle, jakby pozbawione życia. Podniósł głowę zanim blondyn zdążył już pomyśleć o nim jak o martwym, a spojrzenie jakim go obdarzył, poraziło go do głębi. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział takiej bezradności w czyichś oczach, a Kagami był praktycznie ostatnią osobą, u której spodziewał się ujrzeć coś takiego.

Kolejna rzeczą która wprawiła go w zakłopotanie było to, że Kagami był półnagi. Miał na sobie tylko bokserki i oplatające go sznury, zastanawiający był także krawat którym miał przewiązane usta i kajdanki na nadgarstkach. Właśnie dzięki temu ostatniemu elementowi coś powoli zaczynało świtać mu w głowie. Oznaczało to, że został związany krótko po tym jak napisał do niego wiadomość. Pozostawała również możliwość, że nie napisał jej wcale.

Kiedy to do niego dotarło, drzwi zamknęły się za nim z głośnym kliknięciem i dopiero wtedy zauważył Aomine za swoimi plecami. Nie był zdziwiony ani zaskoczony wyglądem Kagamiego, wydawał się raczej zadowolony z reakcji blondyna.

- Joł, Kise. Znowu dałeś się wkręcić, co? - zapytał z szyderczym uśmiechem, a Kise odpowiedział mu tym samym, choć nieco zbyt nerwowo.

- Jeśli to żart, to bardzo nieśmieszny, Aominecchi... - zaczął powoli blondyn, patrząc to na niego to na Kagamiego. - Dlaczego Kagamicchi jest związany? - zapytał, a Aomine podrapał się po głowie i spojrzał w bok, jakby zastanawiał się nad tym samym problemem. Chwilę później jego twarz pojaśniała a uśmiech znacznie się poszerzył.

- Ach, chodzi ci o to? - zapytał, wskazując na krępujące go więzy. - Kagami lubi się bawić w takie rzeczy, zaskoczony? Sam poprosił, żebym go związał... - wymruczał, muskając dłonią nagie ramię, a Kagami szarpnął się w krześle, usilnie starając się uciec przed jego dłonią.

- W takim razie dlaczego jest ranny? - dodał, a Aomine udał, że go nie słyszy, w najlepsze zajęty molestowaniem Kagamiego. Jego oczy mówiły mu coś zupełnie innego niż Aomine, nie był jego słowami zawstydzony a przerażony, Kise dostrzegł w nich prawdziwy strach. Za to w uśmiechu Aomine czaiło się coś dziwnego, niby ten sam zadziorny, szelmowski uśmiech ale było w nim coś wymuszonego. Dopiero wtedy, kiedy podniósł wzrok i spojrzał prosto na niego, pojął w czym tkwił właściwy problem. Uśmiech nie współgrał z jego oczami, były zimne i wypełnione nienaturalnym gniewem. I wyjątkową lubieżnością, kiedy zwracał wzrok ku Kagamiemu. Czy to przed tym Kagami starał się uciec?

Nie spodobało mu się to, co zobaczył, powinien to przerwać jak najszybciej. I tak łagodnie jak tylko to możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę temperament Aominecchiego…

- No dobrze… - zaczął, tym samym odwracając uwagę Aomine od Kagamiego. - Wygrałeś, Aominecchi. Okej, dałem się wrobić, pośmiałeś się i w ogóle, ale Kagamicchi wyraźnie się męczy, może go rozwiążesz?

- Rozwiązać? - zapytał, a Kise zadrżał, czując nagłą wrogość w jego tonie. - Dlaczego niby miałbym go dla ciebie rozwiązać? Bo co, żebyś mógł sobie z nim porozmawiać?

- Co?

Obaj mierzą się spojrzeniami a po krótkiej chwili napięcia, Aomine wybucha śmiechem. Obrzydliwy rechot rozdziera jego gardło, a Kise patrzy na niego z mieszaniną strachu i odrazy. To nie był ten sam Aomine jakiego znał i podziwiał jeszcze pół roku temu, z pewnością nie tak go zapamiętał. Śmiech niespodziewanie zamiera w jego gardle, przekręca głowę bok i wywraca oczami, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na trzymanym przez siebie nożu, który blondyn dopiero teraz zauważa w jego dłoni. W panice rzuca się do ucieczki, zupełnie zapominając o tym, drzwi są zamknięte. Aomine zakrzyknął triumfalnie, dwoma susami dopadając do szarpiącego się z klamką Kise, a Kagami bezradnie przygląda się tej nierównej walce, nie mogąc rozerwać ani rozluźnić krępujących go lin.

Zamknął oczy, kiedy w ruch poszedł nóż i skulił się w krześle, nie mogąc nie słyszeć nieprzyjemnych dźwięków, które drażniły jego uszy. Z całej siły zacisnął zęby, kiedy usłyszał rozpaczliwy krzyk i coś ciężkiego z łoskotem osunęło się na ziemię. Otworzył oczy akurat po to, żeby zobaczyć jak Aomine podnosi blondyna z ziemi za włosy, mamrocząc pod nosem obelgi. Z jego głowy na podłogę skapywało coś ciemnego i Kagami dobrze wiedział, co to takiego.

- Co lubiłeś w tej wywłoce? Te żółte kłaki czy - tutaj przyłożył kciuk do jego powieki, a Kagami machinalnie odwrócił głowę, słysząc tylko obrzydliwe mlaśnięcie. - jej oczy?

Materiał na ustach uniemożliwiał mu odpowiedź, jęknął gardłowo i spuścił wzrok, drżąc na całym ciele. A Aomine wyszarpnął palec z jego oka i strzepnął dłonią, rozsiewając po pomieszczeniu strzępki zakrwawionej mazi. Odkopał bezwładne ciało pod ścianę i odwrócił się do niego, otrzepując ręce jak po "dobrze wykonanej robocie". Przyklęknął przed nim i uśmiechnął się lekko, wyciągając dłoń w jego stronę.

- No i czego się mażesz? - zapytał, przesuwając zakrwawionym kciukiem po jego policzku. - Powiedziałem ci już, jesteś mój i udowodnię to każdemu, kto zechce na ciebie spojrzeć. Wskaż mi osobę, która jest bliższa tobie niż ja, a skończy dokładnie tak jak ta kurwa, osobiście tego dopilnuję… - dodał ze śmiechem, wskazując na blondyna. Zerknął przez ramię na kanapę a zaraz po tym spojrzał łakomie na jego obojczyk, lekko przygryzając wargę. - Nie masz chyba nic przeciwko temu, że będziemy się pieprzyć przy trupie, co? Jutro go jakoś posprzątam, opłacało się zostać policjantem, chociażby dlatego że mogę łatwo zrzucić winę na kogoś innego… - zarechotał cicho, jednocześnie rozwiązując supeł przy jego kostkach.

Kagami bez najmniejszego oporu dał się zanieść na kanapę i zamknął oczy, mając nadzieję że już nigdy ich nie otworzy. Nie chciał patrzyć na potwora, jakim stał się człowiek którego wciąż kochał, nie chciał patrzeć na Kise, którego właściwie nie powinno tutaj być. Pomimo tego pragnienia wiedział, że kiedy nadejdzie ranek, jego oczy znów będą otwarte. Za godzinę wolności zapłacił naprawdę wysoką cenę, miał nadzieję, że kiedyś jedna godzina spędzona w ciemności z każdego dnia jego życia będzie w stanie choćby częściowo pokryć koszta jego błędu i jeszcze kiedyś będzie mógł z czystym sumieniem spojrzeć komuś w oczy.


End file.
